Compilation de ficlets
by Calimera
Summary: Drôles ou tristes, relations platoniques ou romantiques, à notre époque ou dans les fins fonds de l'histoire, ceci est une compilation de divers ficlets ayant attrait à Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1 - A Rose by Any Other Name

**N/A :** Voici une compilation de ficlets que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a plusieurs mois, dans l'espoir de me redonner l'envie et la motivation d'écrire et de reprendre mes écrits en cours. Je compte en poster plusieurs, j'ignore à quel rythme cela dit, mais plusieurs ont déjà été écrits. Ce sera un par chapitre, la plupart seront des FrUk/UkFr, certains sur la FACE family, beaucoup sur Francis aussi, mais j'essayerai de varier avec d'autres personnages et peut-être d'autres relations (platoniques ou romantiques) si je me sens courageuse et motivée. Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste des écrits modestes, parfois drôles, parfois plus "dramatiques", écrits pour m'amuser et m'aider à me relancer dans l'écriture. D'autres seront à venir au fur et à mesure que les idées viendront. N'hésitez pas à laisser des idées en commentaires si vous voulez, je pourrais toujours reprendre quelques-unes. Sachez simplement que je n'écris pas de USUK.

**Disclaimer**** :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi, bien évidemment.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**A Rose by Any Other Name**_**, Arthur, Francis, FrUk.**

Il devait être approximativement une heure du matin lorsque Francis l'entendit clairement. il n'était pas tout à fait sûr au départ, il était encore un peu endormi et persuadé qu'il rêvait. C'est quand le bruit se fit plus distinct que Francis se réveilla vraiment et leva la tête, sourcils légèrement froncés, cherchant la source de ce qu'il entendait.

C'était de la musique, jouée au luth, et elle venait en direction de sa fenêtre qui donnait côté rue. Francis se demanda l'espace d'un instant si un jeune prétendant était venu faire la cour à l'une de ses charmantes voisines en lui composant une sérénade. Il souriait presque à cette pensée. Que c'était beau, l'amour entre deux jeunes tourtereaux ! La curiosité prenant le pas dans son esprit, il sorti de son lit douillet, enfila une chemise de nuit et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre, curieux de voir l'allure du jeune Roméo en herbe.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sous sa fenêtre Arthur Kirkland, élégamment vêtu, une rose ornant son costume, et portant un luth dont il jouait la mélodie.

\- Arthur, c'est toi ? demanda Francis, interloqué.

Même en pleine nuit, à peine éclairé de la lumière d'un lampadaire proche, Francis pouvait voir un rouge bien vif orner les joues d'Arthur.

\- Arthur, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabri..., demanda Francis, vaguement amusé.

Sa surprise atteignit des sommets lorsque Arthur entreprit une autre mélodie avec son luth, et se mit à réciter :

_Francis ! lorsque je te vois bavard, vain.  
Inconstant, puéril, orgueilleux et plein de caprices ;  
Dénué de cette modeste langueur qui rehausse le charme  
Des yeux baissés, repentants des blessures  
Causées par leur douce lueur et les guérissant aussitôt :  
Aussitôt mon esprit enfiévré s'exalte et bondit.  
Aussitôt mon âme tressaute et se réjouit  
De ce que si longtemps je sois resté fermé à l'amour.  
Mais quand je te discerne bon, charitable et tendre,  
Ô ciel ! avec quel acharnement j'adore  
Ta grâce enchanteresse ; — je brûle d'être  
Ton défenseur — d'être ton Calidore —  
Un vrai Chevalier de la Croix Rouge — un vaillant Léandre —  
Pourvu que je sois aimé de toi comme ces héros de jadis !_

Il récitait cette poésie avec tant d'assurance et de ferveur, il semblait si concentré que Francis eut l'impression qu'Arthur avait du répéter plusieurs fois la récitation de ce poème. Si Arthur n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sérieux et concentré, Francis aurait presque eu l'impression qu'Arthur était ivre, mais il mettait tant de cœur et de ferveur dans ce poème que Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire ses paroles, presque envoûté. Le cœur battant, il se laissa doucement emporter par la poésie et la mélodie de ses paroles.

À la fin du spectacle, Francis resta sans voix. Arthur était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et il baissait parfois les yeux pour éviter de regarder Francis dans les yeux, se grattant de façon gênée le dos de son cou. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il vit que Francis semblait avoir perdu l'usage de sa voix, il aboya :

\- Alors, _frog_ ? Tu comptes m'inviter chez toi ou me laisser me ridiculiser davantage en me laissant dans la rue en attendant que quelqu'un appelle la police pour tapage nocturne ?

Ses paroles semblèrent réveiller Francis, qui secoua la tête, et observa plus attentivement Arthur.

\- Tu serais capable de rester dans la rue toute la nuit ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Je... je ne sais pas ! Peut-être ! Les gens font des choses stupides quand ils sont amoureux ! Il suffit de te voir pour s'en apercevoir, stupide grenouille !

Francis ne se rappela pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait rit aussi longtemps et aussi fort pour qu'il ait eut besoin de se tenir contre le rebord de sa fenêtre. Prenant cependant pitié d'Arthur, il descendit et alla lui ouvrir. Arthur allait se mettre à lui hurler dessus pour l'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps dehors et l'avoir laissé se ridiculiser, mais Francis ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit car aussitôt Arthur fut entré dans la demeure de Francis que celui-ci se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il était capable.

Arthur considéra, l'espace d'un instant, l'idée de le repousser et de lui donner une claque dont le Français se souviendrait, mais il chassa ces pensées et rendit à Francis son baiser avec fougue, laissant ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Note : Le poème est une reprise d'un poème de Keat, _Femme ! Lorsque je te vois..._ que j'ai modifié un peu pour que ça corresponde à Francis (j'ai juste modifié le genre féminin en masculin de certains mots, rien de plus, normalement - si je n'ai pas été trompée par mon ami Google, John Keats fait parti des auteurs dans le domaine public - donc globalement je ne devrais rien risquer de la part du site... enfin j'espère). Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2 - La vérité est dans le vin

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**_La vérité est dans le vin_, Arthur, Alfred, FrUk.**

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Arthur se permit un moment détente au bar le plus proche après la réunion des nations. Une fois étant moins coutume, c'était Alfred qui était, ce soir, son compagnon de beuverie. Celui-ci ayant été moins insupportable que d'habitude pendant la réunion, et Francis étant parti avec le bouffeur de tomates et l'albinos à l'égo démesuré qu'il appelait ses amis, Arthur avait décidé de l'inviter à boire un verre avec lui, ce qu'Alfred avait accepté avec son habituel enthousiasme.

Arthur devait se l'avouer, il passait un bon moment avec Alfred. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred, comme à son habitude, ne raconte une bêtise qui fit cracher à Arthur le contenu de son verre.

\- De quoi, de quoi ? Il n'y a _absolument _rien entre Francis et moi !

\- Aaaah bon ? Tu avais pourtant dit, la nuit précédente au téléphone, que tu le trouvais séduisant, le taquina Alfred avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui mais j'étais saoul cette nuit-là ! répliqua Arthur d'un air féroce. Je n'ai jamais toute ma tête lorsque je bois, tu le sais bien !

Le sourire d'Alfred s'agrandit plus, si possible.

\- Ah oui ? Moi, j'ai plus tendance à croire que la vérité sort de la bouche des personnes saoules... tu sais ce qu'on dit : _In vino veritas_...

Arthur se jeta sur lui d'un air furieux avec la ferme intention de corriger l'odieux gamin. Alfred, pas le moins perturbé par la colère de son ancien tuteur dont les mains avaient la soudaine ambition de l'étranger, répondit à son attaque en rigolant. Dans son coin, le barman soupirait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait assisté à cette scène de nombreuses fois. _Encore ces deux rigolos_..., se lamentait-il.


End file.
